Daddy Damon
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: Damon is forced to look after Elena's little cousin Nina while Elena and Stefan are at the Lake House. Sorry, crap summary.


**Daddy Damon**

**...**

**Story time with Damon**

**...**

"Tell me a story!" whined the little brown haired girl as she jumped onto my bed and under the covers. She folded her hands over her chest and glared at me with those large chocolate eyes. I chuckled to myself, she looked like Elena's mini me.

Elena and Stefan had gone to the lake house for the week so Elena left me in charge of her little seven year old cousin Nina.

Bringing the glass of scotch to myself I let the liquid run down the inside of my throat and looked at the little glaring girl. I was gonna need a lot of beer tonight.

"Okay...once upon a time there was a girl named...Elena who was dating a faggot looking boy named Stefan with Edward Cullen hair who was a vampire that seduced bunnie's then had sex with their bodies after he killed the-" I was cut short by the little girl's gasp.

"Oooh, you said the S E X word, my mama told me that's a horrible word- I'm telling Elena" Nina said, her eyes were wide as if I'd committed a crime. A tanned hand was placed over her heart.

"How do you think you were created, kid?" I laughed bitterly and took another sip of scotch.

"Mama says that god creates us and puts us in a woman's belly" the girl stated proudly. I burst into laughter.

The things parents tell their children these days! The little girl stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I had tears running down my cheeks from laughing.

"FYI, your mothers a liar and she would have done the dirty a million times so I don't know what she's talking about and also your dad would have teared that shit up all night lon-" I stopped short when I saw Nina's horrified expression.

"Never mind" I said and sculled down some of the drink.

"My daddy likes boys" she told me and got out of bed. I watched as she walked to her bag and pulled out a pink book with glitter and jewels glued onto it. She marched back to the bed and opened the book. A photo album.

"That's my daddy" she said as she pointed to a blond haired man with green eyes who was getting a lick on the cheek by a red haired guy. I blinked. Well, I just lost my appetite. I placed the glass on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed to sit next to Nina.

We just sat there staring at the bathroom, I could hear the faint sound of crickets outside.

"Sooo...what's your favourite colour?" I asked her. Nina looked over at me and smiled. I noticed one of her front teeth had fallen out.

"Pink, duh," she said like it was obvious and held up the album "what's yours?"

"Hmmm, black" I replied. Nina's jaw dropped and she looked at me with them big eyes.

"What?" I asked, self. I rubbed my arm self consciously, this girl really uncomfortable.

"Really? Black? That's like...emo" she told me.

"No it's not" I replied.

"Ah, yes it is. Jeremy use to be emo once upon a time, I swear he use to cut his wrist" she said and stared ahead. I looked at her like she was crazy, where did this girl learn all of this?

"You need to get help, I think it's your bed time" I told her. The little girl let out a sigh and curled up the bed.

Her straight, brown hair covered the pillow. The only sound in the room right now was her soft breaths.

"Your lonely" she mused. My face hardened.

"Squeeze me?" I ask, blinking.

"I said, your lonely" Nina repeated. Oh...no...you didn't!

"Pssh, no I'm not" I told her and bought the glass of scotch to my mouth. Damn it, why does she have to go all wise on me now?

"Ah, _pssh_, yes you are. I can tell, trust me, Damon" she said.

"Ah, I think I know what I am and I am not lonely. I can have whichever woman I want" I told her.

"Sure, sure" she said.

"But it's true!" I insisted.

"Oh, go get a pap smear, I tired" was the last thing she said before turning away and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, tell me what your thought. I only did a short chapter 'cause I want to see if people actually read this. Anyways, please review!<br>xoxo**


End file.
